


Potential

by annihilated_nights



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annihilated_nights/pseuds/annihilated_nights
Summary: Jack and David as they raise their daughter through the years.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 19





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> The age varies by chapter, it'll be in chronological order. Enjoy!

It was the third time that night that Jack and David, fresh and new to the parenting world, had awoken to the sound of their daughter crying. She had trouble sleeping it seemed, she was nearly three months old and supposedly this would stop soon, but David doubted it. Jack was thoroughly patient through it all though, he rarely allowed himself any lasting frustration towards the baby and David admired that, he sometimes couldn’t muster up enough tolerance himself.

Jack pressed a smooth, warm kiss to David’s lips before sitting up, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. “I’ll get it, Davey. Go back to sleep,” he whispered, standing from the bed and trudging his way to the crib on the other side of the small room. His eyes were drooping and David, though he was in a similar half-conscious state, knew Jack was thoroughly exhausted.

But David didn’t go back to sleep, he couldn’t help but watch Jack. He often did nights like this, falling in love all over again as he watched his partner delicately hold their daughter close to his chest. Contrary to popular belief, Jack could be extremely gentle and sweet, David learned this shortly before they had their first kiss all those years ago, Jack had told him how much he’d thought about him and how he started thinking about his eyes. And his fingers were gentle against his skin moments before he’d kissed him. Jack was always gentle with his family, and David relished taking note of it whenever possible.

“Jack dear,” David said, sitting up slightly. Normally David didn’t call Jack things like that, he liked using Jack’s name alone to address him, it was apparent that it meant a lot to Jack when he did. But he was tired, and thinking about what to call Jack at the moment was the least of his concerns. “Ellis can sleep with us tonight.” 

One of the things that David always found ridiculous was how many couples slept in separate beds. It was believed that one would drain the other’s vitality if they didn’t, frankly, David thought it was all a scam. He’d always slept with Jack, even when they were friends, he’d find himself tangled in the taller boy’s arms most mornings, bodies pressed together with David’s head on Jack’s chest, their breathing in unison. He’d never forget the lazy kisses they’d shared on the rooftop during the summers, falling asleep in a warm embrace by the end of the night. It was comforting, being close and vulnerable that way, and giving it up for supposed vitality seemed utterly absurd. 

Jack simpered and he brought the quietly fussing baby to David, who took her in his arms and began to rub light circles in her small back with his fingers, just as Jack often did for him at the end of a long workday. “Shh, it’s alright,” he hushed. It was hard to imagine that soon she’d be too big to hold, that someday she’d be sixteen, forming her own opinions, maybe even falling in love. Either way, David wanted the best for her, and he knew Jack did too. Jack had expressed his concern about raising her correctly, he didn’t want her to have the childhood he had. Sometimes David wondered what would happen to Jack if he’d never met him, and to tell the truth, it was completely sickening to think about. To think, Jack could have died, hurt David more than anything.

Soon Ellis finally began to drift off to sleep and that’s when the two settled in to do the same. Jack kissed David’s forehead lightly, mumbling a “g’night”, his voice groggy and thick with his city accent, before returning to his place next to the baby.

“Goodnight Jack,” David replied, a hint of a smile on his face as he watched Jack make sure Ellis was positioned correctly, letting out a satisfied sigh and letting his eyes shut once he was done.

Jack had been thoroughly stressed, to say the least, about being a good parent; since his own had been absent most of his life, and he didn’t know much besides what he picked up on with the other newsies. But Jack knew how to look out for people, he knew how to look out for those that couldn’t for themselves, and David had been certain he’d be a great father since the beginning. 

The next morning David woke before anyone else, Jack was still fast asleep, snoring softly, his hair fluffy and ruffled from the pillow. Ellis was sleeping a few inches away, just between the two of them, silent and small in her unconscious state. She was wearing a small white dress made of lace, making her look something similar to an angel.

“Jack,” David whispered, leaning over his partner, gently running his fingers through his messy golden brown hair.

Jack let out a soft groan to acknowledge he was somewhat awake.

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” David said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips.

“Mhm, alright Dave,” Jack mumbled against his kiss, returning it to the best of his ability.

David did most of the cooking, although Jack often insisted that he should be the one to make dinner, he hated the idea of David overworking or getting tired. Which was inevitable considering work and having a baby to take care of. But Jack cared and it was sweet of him to so oftentimes David let him.

Once David was dressed and concentrated on the eggs in the frying pan, Jack emerged from the bedroom, his hair still messy and a sleeping baby in his arms. 

“Good mornin’ Davey,” Jack said once he made it to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” David smiled at Jack before pressing a small kiss to his sleeping daughter’s head, then turning back to the food on the stove.

Jack narrowed his eyes with a mischievous grin, “No kiss for me?”

David smiled, kissing him for a moment, pulling away once he began to return it.

“Dave-”  
“Later Jack.”

Jack smiled slightly, nodding before pecking his partner’s cheek and stepping back to let him finish cooking. Ellis was still asleep in his arms, it was curious that she woke so much during the night yet had little to no trouble sleeping in the morning. 

"So Davey," Jack started, running his fingers through his hair, "I was thinkin' we could go down to the market today, get some fresh air." Jack often got restless being in the house too long, it was in his nature to be spontaneous, and David loved that about him.

Ellis was slowly waking up now, soon she'd be babbling nonsense words and scanning her surroundings for anything peculiar. Jack often compared her to David, saying she talked a lot, it was obvious Jack enjoyed it, David always knew he did, and it wasn’t any different now.

"Alright," David said with a nod, dividing the scrambled eggs and moving them to plates.

Soon the three of them were sitting at the table, Ellis in Jack's lap drinking from a bottle happily, her blue eyes wide as she did so.

"You should take the day off tomorrow Dave," Jack said, shoveling more eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah? Why?" David asked, taking a sip of coffee, a foul substance really, it was bitter and tasted horrid, but David needed the energy, especially now with Ellis in the apartment.

"Well, I uh, wanted to get you a nice dinner… You know, go out somewhere kinda snooty. I thought maybe you'd like that since you've been so busy," Jack said with a shrug, taking the bottle away from Ellis. Jack didn’t do this often, and neither did David, money was tighter than most, and going out for a decent dinner wasn’t a common occurrence for them.

Jack liked taking David to places full of rich people, he liked holding David just a bit too close and he liked looking at him just a bit more than friends would, he liked teasing them, playing a part, that kind of thing. There was no harm to it, they never kissed in public or visibly held hands or anything. As far as the rich-folk knew, they were just roommates splitting rent, they weren’t illegally in love, they didn’t sleep in the same bed, and they most certainly did not have a daughter to raise together. At first, David hated this, he wanted people to know he loved Jack, and that Jack loved him, that they were happy. But after a while it became fun to play the part, it was almost like the couple months following the strike, when the two would look at each other constantly, blushing at the sight or simple mannerisms of the other, shoulders brushing at the dinner table, unspoken sort of things. Sometimes people would give them knowing looks, some with friendly tendencies some without, but most weren’t foul enough to say anything.

“I’d love that Jack,” David replied with a grin. Jack really was thoughtful, he put effort into a lot for David and he worked hard around the house, always putting his best into everything he did. David supposed that was a reflection of his childhood since he was used to working hard. 

Jack smiled down at Ellis, who was scanning her surroundings with wide eyes. “She’s gonna make history someday Dave, I know it,” he said as David stood to collect the empty plates and silverware.

“Well, I’d say she’s got some pretty decent role models, hm?” David said, squeezing Jack’s shoulder briefly.

“Davey.” Jack rolled his eyes, smiling even wider now as he adjusted the ruffles on his daughter’s tiny dress. “She’s got the smartest eyes I know.”

David smiled to himself, setting the dishes in the sink and looking back at his partner with the small girl in his arms. Jack really knew how to flatter him, and he never missed an opportunity to do so. It got in David’s head, made his heart flutter, like he was sixteen again, falling in love with the troublemaking cowboy. Some people told him that kind of love would fade away after a while, but it never did for either of them.

A while later, when the sun was beginning to set, early as it did in the winter, Jack and David were sitting on the sofa in the living room, Ellis fast asleep in David’s arms as he read the paper he’d bought at the market. “Jack.”

“Yes, Davey?” 

“Did you hear about that riot down in Brooklyn?” David asked as he read the article describing said event.

“Nah, there’s riots all the time, nothin’ new. Easy news if you ask me,” Jack said with a shrug. And Jack was right, riots were easy news, easy headlines too, they both made a lot of money that way when they sold together. People liked hearing about fights, got kicks off of it, it was more interesting to most people than the economy or politics or anything having to do with city construction.

“Uh-huh… Well, this was down at the docks,” David said, remembering the place where old Spot Conlon used to tower above the rest, ruling an army of newsboys like a spunky Napoleon. Intimidating all but Jack Kelly, the bravest and possibly the most incentivizing of all the newsies.

“Yeah? What happened?” Jack asked casually as he thumbed through an old western novel. One David bought him for his birthday last year, he ought to have read it at least four times since then.

“Someone wanted the newsies out, they wouldn’t give.”

“Well, at least Spot did one thing right back in his day,” Jack said with a chuckle, still looking at the book in his lap.

David stifled a laugh, maybe Spot was feared by those that didn’t know him well, but his authority sure reflected on the newsies today, there wasn’t a doubt about that.

Ellis shifted in David’s arms as she began to wake up, turning his attention away from the newspaper and pulling him from reminiscence. 

“She wakin’ up Davey?” Jack asked, looking up at his daughter as well.

David smiled, “Yeah, she’s probably tired from last night.”

Jack moved to sit by David’s side, nestling his nose into the crook of the latter’s neck. “I’d say so,” he mumbled against his skin, a warm kiss that sent shivers down David’s spine followed momentarily.

“Jack,” David said, trying his best not to give in to him.

“Mhm?” Jack mumbled, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“We need to get ready to go.”

Jack sighed, pulling away, “Alright, as you wish Dave.” 

David smiled, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to Ellis, whose eyes were wide open now.

“Look at what you’re showing your daughter, she’s just an infant,” David said jokingly.

“Then she’ll grow up knowin’ her parents are in love,” Jack said, returning his attention to the book.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” David replied.

There was a sudden knock at the door moments later. “I’ll get it, Dave,” Jack said, shutting his book and setting it on the nearby sofa table before sauntering to open the door. 

“Sarah!” Jack said once he opened the door. “Come on, come in, come in.”

“Hi Jack, David,” Sarah smiled a sweet smile as David made his way to the door as well, “Oh Ellis, she’s getting so big!” She gasped softly as she approached the girl in David’s arms. Admiring her for a moment before looking up at her brother, “She’s beautiful.”

“Well, I’d say you and Jack should take the credit for that,” David said, laughing slightly.

“Oh please, she has your eyes, David,” Sarah said, rolling her own. 

“Ain’t nothin’ more beautiful than that,” Jack said, pressing a kiss to David’s cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. 

“Jack,” David groaned with a grin.

“So Sarah, what’s goin’ on with you?” Jack asked, holding David closer to him.

“Oh nothing much, you know, just trying to keep up with work and all… How about you? You both look exhausted.”

“Don’t worry about us Sarah, we’re doing just fine,” David insisted. “Jack and I were planning on dinner tonight.”

“Oh of course! Why don’t you let me watch Ellis, you two need some time together,” Sarah said.

“Sarah that’s awfully nice of you but-” Jack started before David could protest. Ellis wasn’t a bother at all, both Jack and David loved her to death, she was very well behaved in public and the only time she cried frequently these days was at night.

“Just for the night, I’m practically the third parent anyway. It’s really alright I insist,” Sarah said, crossing her arms as she spoke. 

David couldn’t say no to that. Sarah did carry Ellis for nine months after all, and maybe some time alone with Jack would be nice anyway. “Alright, but let us know if you need anything,” David sighed as he handed the child to his sister.

“Davey you worry too much, we’ll be fine, just go have fun,” Sarah said, waving her hand as if dismissing David’s concerns from the air.

Jack pecked Sarah’s cheek politely before kissing Ellis on the forehead, “Goodnight Ellis.”

“Bye Sarah,” David hugged Sarah before looking down at his baby, “She’ll be alright?” He asked, looking up at his sister.

Sarah nodded, “Of course.”

David let out a sigh, “Alright, be safe.”

“I will, goodnight,” Sarah said, opening the door.

“Goodnight,” David replied before she shut the door and left.

“I’m gonna miss her Davey,” Jack said, letting out a sigh.

David simpered, holding Jack’s face in his hands, “Hey, she’ll be just fine. We’ll see her tomorrow, won’t we?” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jack said, his head drooping a bit.

David lifted his chin with his hand, “Let’s get ready to go, you’ll feel better once we’re there.” He kissed Jack, taking his hands in his as he did so, before leading him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Jack was intently staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Hey, Dave.”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think my hair’s gettin’ grey?” He asked as he continued to study his reflection.

David came to his side, his reflection joining Jack’s. “Don’t be ridiculous Jack.” Jack was only twenty-eight, the possibility of him getting grey hair wasn’t exactly high.

“Isn’t that why you married me?” Jack replied with a smirk.

David let out a huff, “I married you for a lot of reasons,” he said, smiling as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, checking for supposed greyness, which he didn’t find.

“I think you’re going colorblind Jack.” He said after a few moments.

“I am not!”

“And so what if it were silver? You’ll always be handsome to me,” David smiled, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. 

“It was grey, not silver,” Jack replied, barely acknowledging David’s act of endearment.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, your hair is as brown as ever,” David said, resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Dave. You always were the optimist,” Jack said, resting his head on David’s.

“What would you do without me,” David said.

“Dunno, nothin’ good,” Jack smiled, rubbing David’s side.

David smiled, kissing Jack’s shoulder, “I’m just glad you don’t wear that greasy oil anymore,” he said, taking Jack’s hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

Jack rolled his eyes, following David despite his comment.

“I was seventeen,” Jack said, apparently unsatisfied with the conversation ending, stopping at the door as David reached for his coat on the rack, taking Jack’s after.

“And I fell for you despite it,” David smiled, kissing Jack one last time before pulling away to open the front door.

“So what’s the plan this evenin’ Dave?” Jack asked as he put on his coat, David locking the door as he spoke. “Champagne? Maybe a little something else after dinner?” Jack grinned mischievously, whispering in David’s ear as his arm snaked around his waist from behind.

“Jack!” David hit his partner playfully, “You’re such a tease.”

“I ain’t!”

“You are.”

“What makes you say that?" Jack asked as they began to walk down the hallway towards the stairwell.

"You and I both know you're exhausted dear, you always are. And that's alright, you work hard, being a good parent isn't easy," David said with a shrug, his shoulder brushing Jack's every so often.

"No one's a better parent than you Davey," Jack replied, denying the compliment.

"I'm proud of you Jack," David said, insisting his words onto the cowboy.

Jack simpered, his eyes clouding a bit at David's honest tone. "I just want her to take after you, Dave."

"And maybe she will, but you're the bravest, most ambitious, most caring person I've ever met. I know at least a fraction of that will show in her." David let his fingers brush the back of Jack’s hand, “Don’t doubt yourself, Jack, I wouldn’t want to raise this kid with anyone else.”

Jack stopped walking for a moment, looking at David with tear-filled hazel eyes. David stopped and he pulled the man into a hug. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too Davey… more than anything,” Jack held David tightly, holding on like he never intended to let go. David didn’t mind, Jack didn’t get like this often, so when he did it was obvious he needed David’s support. Jack would sometimes get emotional when he was younger, and David never hesitated to hold him close, insisting it would be alright. He was forced to grow up too fast and it took a toll on him, even now. Jack’s shoulders were broader, his voice deeper, he was a man now, and yet David still saw that young frightened cowboy, scared to open up, scared of dying without a legacy. David knew his past, maybe better than anyone, only David knew what happened to his mother, how much it hurt Jack, only David knew why Jack was so willing to go west, and why he came back. 

Later that night, Jack held David close, an arm around his shoulders as the two walked home, he was tired and a bit tipsy, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open, the city streets could be untrustworthy at night and he knew it made David nervous, to say the least.

“Thank you, Jack,” David said, and he didn’t just mean dinner, even though Jack probably thought he did.

“Anything for you Dave.”

Soon they made it back to the apartment, David helped Jack take his coat off before leading him to bed, he’d been right, Jack was tired.

“How do you think Ellis is Davey?” Jack asked sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes ever so slightly glassy as he looked up at David.

David stood in front of his partner, “She’s just fine Jack, don’t worry,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to his head. “Get some sleep.”

Jack looked relieved at David’s words, letting out a sigh as he got comfortable on the bed, David accompanying him momentarily. Jack pulled him close, rubbing his back gently. Neither of them bothered to get properly dressed for bed, oftentimes they fell asleep together like this, the majority of their day outfits still on. And it didn’t take long for the two to fall asleep again, close even as they slept.


End file.
